


Look in the sky

by LoveLoki98



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, During The Hobbit, F/M, Fantasy, Pre-The Hobbit, Quote: The eagles are coming! (Tolkien), Romance, The Silmarillion References, Thorin Feels
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLoki98/pseuds/LoveLoki98
Summary: Violet war nie gewöhnlich gewesen und das Schicksal sollte noch vieles für sie bereit halten. Ihr war unbewusst eine schwierige Aufgabe erteilt worden, auf welche sie ihr bisheriges leben vorbereiten sollte. Das Schicksal hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schwierig für sie werden würde. Aber das waren Pläne, doch Pläne funktionieren nicht immer, nicht wahr?
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield & Thorin's Company, Thorin Oakshield/OC Violet





	Look in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Vorab möchte ich etwas zu dieser Geschichte sagen. Ich habe diese Geschichte vor Jahren geschrieben und dann wieder runter genommen, weil ich selber nicht zufrieden damit war. Ich fange nun langsam damit an diese Geschichte stück für Stück zu korrigieren und zu verbessern. Ich hoffe wirklich das sie euch gefällt, also wünsche ich euch nun viel Spaß mit dem Prolog.

Violet war nicht wie alle anderen Kinder. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, meinte es das Schicksal zu gut mit ihr und gab ihr eine ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe, die man nicht so einfach übersehen konnte. Sie wurde in einem Dorf geboren, welches nur wenige Geschäfte und nur eine Schule hatte. Zu ihrem Übel, war das ganze Dorf Abergläubisch und mied sie. Die Kinder hänselten und beschimpften sie als Satan und Ausgeburt der Hölle. Violet hatte niemanden in ihrer Heimat, der sie auch nur annähernd mochte oder akzeptierte. Nicht einmal ihre Eltern hatten die Güte zumindest gut mit ihr umzugehen, Violet wurde zwar geduldet aber mehr hatten ihr Eltern auch nicht für sie übrig. Das Einzige was ihr blieb, war eine Freundin, die in einer Großstadt ca. 4 Stunden von ihr entfernt wohnte. Sie hatte sie einige Male dort besucht. Dort hatten sie das Bogenschießen geübt und zusammen Gitarre gelernt. Das Einzige was Violet je von ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen ablenken konnte - die Musik. Zusammen mit ihrer Freundin Molly, hatte sie auch die Liebe zu Tolkien entdeckt, die Filme und Bücher halfen ihr jedes Mal aus der Realität zu entfliehen und ihr wieder einen Boden unter den Füßen zu geben.

Violet hatte schnell gelernt, mit den Menschen in ihrem Dorf zu umzugehen. Nämlich so, dass sie alle einfach ignorierte. Doch jedes Schimpfwort, jeder angewiderte Blick und jedes noch so leises Geflüster brannte sich in ihrem Gedächnis fest. Sie verbrachte Nächte lang damit sich in den Schlaf zu heulen, nur um dann morgens von ihren Eltern aus dem Schlaf geschrien zu werden. Sie hasste es, doch es war nach all der ganzen Zeit etwas erträglicher für sie geworden. Sie hatte, wenn sonst nur gestarrt wurde, eigentlich eine ruhige Zeit. Morgens hatte sie ihre Ruhe auf dem Weg zur Schule, in der Schule saß sie alleine, und zu Hause war auch kaum jemand da. Ihre Eltern versuchten ihrer Tochter so gut es ging nicht zu begegnen und wenn doch, gab es immer ein riesiges Rumgeschreie.

Wenigstens hatten sie ihr die Hälfte des Kindergelds zugesprochen, als Kompromiss dafür, dass sie, sobald sie 18 würde, ausziehen würde. Ihr war lange nicht bewusst, wie sie das anstellen sollte, doch hatte ihre beste Freundin Molly ihr angeboten bei ihr im Haus mit zu wohnen. Mollys Eltern waren nicht wohlhabend, aber auch nicht arm. Sie besaßen ein großes Haus am Rand einer Großstadt, welche sehr gut mit Bus und Bahn zu erreichen war. Sie hatten sich bei Violets letztem Besuch alle zusammen gesetzt und die Sache besprochen. Der Plan war also, die Oberstufe abzuschließen und dann zu Molly zu ziehen, sobald die Schule vorbei war. Violet hatte sich vorgenommen direkt nach der Zeugnisvergabe abzuhauen, sie würde ihre Sachen zu Hause zusammen packen und sich dann aus dem Staub machen. So war der Plan, aber Pläne funktionieren nicht immer, nicht wahr?

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß der Prolog ist nicht lang, aber das erste Kapitel wird bald folgen


End file.
